Floor lining elements are known that cover heat exchangers embedded in the floor. This way, the heat flows towards the above through the lining and then is exchanged with the air in the room. The heat through the lining, however, is not exchanged by air convection and this reduces the exchange rate.
If the files we made of leather reinforced with plastic resin, as described in a co-pending application filed on the saint day as the present application entitled, “METHOD FOR MAKING LEATHER TILES AND TILES THUS OBTAINED”U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/705.256) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by the same applicant, the insulation offered is very high and then such a type of heating system is not preferred.